Retreat and Regroup
is the one hundred sixty first chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred fifty-fifth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover features Vegeta, Krillin, Future Trunks, and Piccolo on the destroyed Mountain Road. Summary As the Dragon Team (with the exception of Krillin) lie in the rubble below, the androids decide to go to the nearest town. As they are about to leave, Krillin rushes over to them, telling them to wait. Android 17 asks what he wants, and Krillin asks if they just want to kill Goku, or take over the world. 17 says that for now they are just going to kill Goku, and will decide what to do next afterwards. Krillin asks why they want to kill Goku, since it was Dr. Gero who hated him, and he is now dead. 17 replies that Goku is the strongest being on Earth and that this is just a game, which is why he did not ask Krillin where Goku is. Krillin asks if they would leave Goku alone if he begged them, but Android 16 replies that they would not, they were created to kill Goku. 17 agrees, and tells Krillin to go give his friends some Senzu Beans. Android 18 then kisses Krillin on the cheek, and the androids fly off. Krillin is momentarily stunned by this, but quickly regains his composure and feeds Piccolo, Tien, Future Trunks, and Vegeta Senzu Beans. Piccolo is surprised to hear that the androids knew about Senzu Beans, and Tien wonders why the androids did not finish them off. Piccolo says that the androids did not think they were worth killing, and admits that they are much stronger than he imagined. Vegeta is visibly upset at what has occurred, and flies off without warning. Piccolo tells the others not to follow him, as he is upset due to the blow to his pride. Krillin apologizes for not helping in the fight, but Piccolo says that he would not have made a difference. Tien says that even with Goku they cannot win, as he is not much more powerful than Trunks. Trunks reveals that the androids in this timeline are stronger than the ones in his own. Piccolo tells the others to go to Goku's House and move him elsewhere. Krillin asks what Piccolo will do, and says that he looks like he has a plan. He urges the Namekian to tell them, as they are his friends. Piccolo angrily responds that he is not friends with them, and that he is still a demon who is using them to take over the world. He then flies off unexpectedly. Tien is surprised that Piccolo is still plotting to take over the world, but Krillin believes this is a bluff, and that Piccolo is going to figure out his trump card. Tien asks what Krillin means, and Krillin points out that Piccolo has flown off in the direction of the Lookout. Krillin suggests that Piccolo is going to fuse with Kami, which shows how scared of the androids he really is, as Piccolo hates Kami. Tien notes that the Dragon Balls will disappear, but Krillin says that they will anyway if Piccolo or Kami die. Trunks asks what Vegeta will do, and almost calls him 'Dad,' leading Krillin to reveal that all of them except Vegeta know his true identity. Tien says that Vegeta will most likely come up with some new devastating attack to combat the androids. Vegeta is then shown flying at high speed, swearing to make the androids regret that they let him live. As they fly to Goku's house, Krillin asks Trunks how long it will take Goku to recover, and Trunks says it may be as little as ten days. Krillin believes they can stay out of sight for that long. At Goku's house, Chi-Chi searches frantically for the Heart Medicine before finally finding it. Yamcha gives Goku the medicine, and he quickly appears to improve a bit. Yamcha says they should both take the medicine as well, as the Heart Virus is allegedly contagious. Chi-Chi then asks where Gohan is, and Yamcha nervously replies that he must be out playing somewhere. Meanwhile, Piccolo reaches Korin Tower and immediately flies upwards as Korin watches. Kami and Mr. Popo sense Piccolo's ki as well, and Piccolo, upon arriving, materializes a new cape and turban and then lands. Appearances Characters *Piccolo *Krillin *Vegeta *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 16 *Yamcha *Chi-Chi *Goku *Kami *Mr. Popo *Korin Locations *Earth **Northern Mountains **Goku's House **The Lookout **Korin Tower Objects *Heart Medicine Techniques *Magic Materialization Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters